


As the morning shows the day

by strongplacebo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/pseuds/strongplacebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the PornBattle.  Prompt: Criminal Minds, Derek/Penelope/Spencer, morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the morning shows the day

Penelope woke up to something poking her. Fucking Reid, she thought as she struggled towards consciousness, with his fucking scrawny body. He needed to eat something before he took someone's eye out with his elbow. She shifted closer to Morgan and he ran his hand up and down her arm. It was at that point that she noticed that the poking was somewhat lower down that the elbow and had definitely got more insistent as she moved away. She grinned and opened her eyes. Morgan was already smirking kind of evilly, gazing at the movement behind her. He caught her eye and the smirk grew.

"Uh, Reid," Penelope said. Nothing happened. " _Reid!_ "

Penelope felt Reid jerk awake behind her and she buried her face in Morgan's shoulder, laughing.

"You all right there, pretty boy?" Derek asked. Penelope could hear the grin in his voice. "Were we not enough for you last night?"

Penelope twisted round to see Reid's face. He was blushing and running his fingers through his bed hair. "No, no, it wasn't that. It was good, last night I mean, it was really-"

"Relax, kiddo," Morgan said. Reid was still red, dragging his hand over his face and still looking hazy with the morning. "In fact, if you want," Morgan continued. Reid looked up and Morgan nodded towards the distinct bump in the bedclothes at Reid's hip level.

"Come here," Morgan said. Reid shuffled closer and Morgan reached over Penelope and down to wrap a hand around his cock. He turned to his side and Penelope was forced to roll rather suddenly, finding herself squashed between two bodies and very very close to Reid's face.

"Hi," she said blinking.

"Hi," he replied, biting his lip and looking like he was concentrating hard. Penelope could feel Morgan's arm flexing against her side and his fist brushing her stomach on every up-stroke. Reid released his lip and licked it; it was swollen, and Penelope leaned in to press her mouth against his. She slid her tongue into his mouth, ignoring the slight sourness of morning breath. Reid ran a hand up her side until he reached her breasts, smoothing his thumb over the side in wide arcs. Penelope moaned and pressed in harder. Morgan was moving his hand faster and faster now, the muscles in his forearm bunching and twisting against her hip. Reid started to breathe more heavily and broke away from the kiss. He pressed his forehead against Penelope's. She saw his face scrunch up seconds before she felt the wetness hit her stomach. Reid let out one last groan of release.

Morgan rolled back away from them and Penelope looked over her shoulder to see his smug expression.

Reid cleared his throat. "Um, can I, I mean, is there anything you want me, um."

Penelope shook her head. "I just want a shower."

"Me too," Morgan said. "Want me to join you?"

He shot another wicked look at Penelope before pushing back the covers and heading towards the bathroom. Penelope followed, pausing when she reached the door. She looked back at the bed. Reid was lying flat on his back, eyes closed and a satisfied expression.

"Well?" she said. He looked up. "Aren't you coming?"


End file.
